New Begining
by ratluck2
Summary: What Happens when Phineas and ferb find something they never expected? First fanfict, all reviews, comments, and even flames are appreciated T for safety,
1. Old Begining

It was a dark and story night in the Tri-State area. One family was preparing for dinner, unfazed by the horrific weather outside. The Flynn/Fletcher household was quite content, despite the weather. Phineas and Ferb were looking though their project book, trying to find a plan for the next day. Lawrence was reading "Boring shoelace tips volume two", by the lamp in the corner, with the pet platypus Perry lying idlely by him. Linda was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. And Candace was obsessively texting her best friend Stacy, boyfriend Jeremy, and Peg Leg Pete. Just then Phineas begins to speak.

"Well Ferb, o brother of mine, what are we going to do tomorrow?"Phineas asks his stepbrother. Ferb just shrugs, and goes back to reading his book.

"Well, for one I am stumped. I mean, we have plenty of fun, whimsical, unique plans, but non that help people. I mean, when we tell people about what we do, they might call us selfish, self-centered pricks." finishes Phineas.

"No they won't. Remember, we've helped out Balljeet, Buford, Isabella, the fireside girls, and others all summer long." Ferb says real quickly in his British accent. Ferb didn't like to talk for extended periods of time. He thought it sounded stupid.

"But what abo…" Phineas was cut off as two loud thuds were heard at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. It's probably my beauty supplies." Candace said very gleefully as she ran to the door.

"Don't forget to tip the guy, its probably very tough delivering something in this weather." shouted Linda from the kitchen.

"This weather be not fit for man, nor platypus" added Lawrence from the living room. Candace took a few minutes to find the money in her purse and pulled out a ten.

THUDDD….THUDD…

"Alright, I'm coming." shouted Candace as she opened the door with a look of agitation on her face. The look quickly disappeared after what she saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Candace


	2. Begining of the Questions

After hearing the scream from his older sister, Phineas dashes to the door without hesitation. He quickly turns around the corner, yet stops dead in his tracks. Now he could see why his sister screamed. Right in front of them, on their front door step, was an unconscious, wet, and dirty boy.

"Who…who is that, Candace?"asked phineas in a scared childlike voice. It was obvious that he was scared, but he did his best to hide it.

"I…I don't know" replied Candace to her little brother. Quite honestly, she was scared out of their wits. Right in front of them was an unconscious kid about phineas and Ferbs age, based on his height and slight beard. He had brown hair, sweat pants, a white T-shirt, and a ridiculously dirty overcoat.

By this time, Ferb, Larwence, and Linda were in the door way, staring at the unusual boy out in the terrible storm. After the minutes of staring at him{witch felt like hours}, Phineas, who has regained his composer, decided to take action. Without saying a word, he grabbed the boy's cold, messy hands and started to drag him into the living room. Linda and Lawrence went upstairs to see if they could find some clean, dry cloths for the boy, while phineas, Candace, and ferb lifted him onto the couch. Candace began to search his cloths for any identification, but all she found was a soaking picture and a strange beeping device. She set both on the kitchen table and hurried back to the boy.

"Who do you think he is?" asked phineas. He then added. "Mabie he is a runaway, or a stowaway, or maybe he is even a secret agent!"

"Sorry Phineas, but wouldn't a secret agent be wearing better clothes?" Candace replied to her brother's overactive imagination.

"Maybe he's undercover, and besides, it explains that device on the table." Phineas argued, thinking that his was the only logical idea.

"Good point, but we need to wait till he wakes up before we can ask him" Candace added before feeling the boys arm. " He sure is cold, maybe he's homeless?"

After debating about it for over ten minutes, they hear a deep voice, about a teenage boy's voice.

"Where…where am I ?"


	3. Begining Authors Notes

Authors note. My stories range from very weird to very unique, to very bad. For any future song fics I do, anything in quotes will be the song, and anything not in quotes will be normal story. I will state, for the record, that my OCs are mine, but phineas and ferb go to Dan Povonmere and Jeff Swampy Marsh. And I am not a Mary Sue writer. My OCs may have main character leads, but not always. I have four OCs, and five main characters to write for besides them. My OCs are completely based on my imagination, and they all have flaws. I know you guys don't want to read the generic story where an oc will save the day, and be super awesome. But that will be the case. In one story my oc could be the main hero, but in a different story, phineas could, or some already created character. And to be truthful, 2 of my OCs are mean, vicious, and almost evil. They act like total jerks and you guys would like to see them killed off. That's how bad they are. Thanks and many stories will be based of New Beginning after I finish it.


	4. Begining to come together

"Where, where am I?" he asked again, unaware of his position and wet clothes. His eyes were a very dark shade of blue, and his voice was deep.

"Good you're up…" Phineas begins, either unaware or unnoticing on the blank look on his face. "Hi, my name is phineas, that's ferb…" points to ferb, "and that's Candace." He says pointing to his older sister. Candace wave toward him as phineas continues on. "So, what is your name?" phineas finishes finally, seemingly out of breath from the long introductions. Phineas loved to talk, but felt strangely out of breath at this juncture.

" …..I …..don't ….remember." the boy finally stuttered out. After a few moments, he regained his voice, and continued. "I don't remember…much." He added, unsure about the question, or the random people he was now in front of.

"Maybe he has amnesia." Ferb chimes in. Ferb was a master of psychology, so he could easily diagnose him with amnesia. "Let me try something." He adds, before turning toward their strange new guest. "Just breathe deep, and think about your identity, any personal information at all." Ferb instructed to the boy.

After about five minutes of intense thought, the boy starts to speak.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be something along the lines on D.J." he says unassureingly. Phineas then immediately starts to talk.

"D.J. it is then. Don't worry D.J., this is our house. Your safe here." Phineas tells the boy. "We found you out on our front porch, unconscious and wet, and we brought you in. Our mom and dad are trying to find you some dry clothes." Phineas continues but is interrupted by Candace.

"No offence, but why are you here?" Candace asks in a serial voice. Ferb then elbows her to the side.

"You're not supposed to ask the amnesiac questions while they are recovering, it slows the process." Ferb whispers to her in an agitated tone.

"Woops, sorry." She tells him in a slightly serious, yet mocking voice.

"So, what can you remember?" Phineas asks D.J while waiting for Linda and Lawrence to get him some clothes. D.J. turns toward phineas as he says this.

"Not much, I can only…remember one name. One person, but not the clearly. I can only remember him being extremely evil, the devils face on his." He says. This surprises all three, as D.J. continues. "His name is Drew." he finishes.

As he finishes, two adults come down the stairs will an old Union Jack t-shirt and some warm pajama bottoms that were probably Linda's when she was a teen. They notice that D.J. is awake, and rush over to him.

"Ahh. He's awake," Lawrence comments. "Here, put these on, their lot warmer then your current clothes." He adds jokingly, even though it was not that funny. Linda asks phineas about the new boy.

"Phineas, is he ok?" She asks him.

"Yea, he's cool. His names D.J. but he has amnesia." he replies, then asks. "Do you think he can stay for dinner?"

"Sure, its almost ready, anyhow." She tells him. She walks into the kitchen as phineas rushes back to the others.

As he gets back to them, Lawrence is busy telling D.J. stories about his many fishing adventures. After the fishing stories are over. D.J. stands up, and starts to speak.

"You guys have been very nice," he begins, "but I don't want to trouble you guys any more. I think I'll be on my way. Thank you very much," He says in a very sincere voice. As he starts to walk toward the door, Phineas stops him.

"You can't leave!" Phineas exclaims, "You have amnesia, at least stay till after dinner."

At the sound of the word "dinner", D.J.'s stomach starts to rumble like a tornado in a trailer park.  
{I guess staying for dinner would be ok.} Thinks D.J. to himself. And besides, what would be the harm?

"Alright, I guess I can stay for dinner. Maybe I'll get my memories back" says D.J., who is obviously very hungry.

After a few minutes of small talk, a bell rings; witch signifies dinner at the Flynn/Fletcher household.

"Time for dinner," Linda yells to her loving family, "and Candace, can you please move the thing of the table?"

Candace looks at the boys in amazement, as she completely forgot about the paper and the device on the table. She runs into the kitchen, grabs the picture and beeping gizmo, and runs right back into the living room.

"Does this look familiar?" Candace asks D.J., really wanting to know that it was and what it did. After getting a glance of the object, D.J. starts to waver and then he finally goes….

THUDD.

D.J. fell to the floor, no movement, no noise,

Nothing.


	5. Begining to get confuseing again

All the Flynn/Fletchers were shocked into silence after seeing D.J. on the floor. They all turn toward Candace, who is standing there with a dumbfound look on her face.

"Candace, what did you do?" asked Linda in a very angry voice. She was obviously upset that their strange new guest has fainted TWICE while in their presence.

"I… don't think I did anything," Candace replied defensively, "All I did was show him this device." She said, still clutching the device in her hand.

"What does it do?" Lawrence asked, now intrigued by this strange device.

"I don't know, I found in it D.J.'s pocket, and when I asked him, that happened." She said bluntly.

Suddenly, Ferb grabbed the device, examined it, and silently gave it back to Candace. He runs up stairs to his room, and after about four minutes, he returns with a laptop and a cord in his hand. He takes the device from Candace, and sets it down on the coffee table. He plugs one end of the cord into the computer's Ethernet jack, and the other into the Ethernet jack on the device.

"Ferb, you're a genius!" exclaims Phineas, who just noticed the Ethernet port on the device. After a few minutes of computer work, two files pop up on the laptop. One is labeled "Journal Entry 316" and they other is labeled "Note to Family". Fern then stands up to let Candace access the computer.

"Let's read the journal entry," Candace says to her family, "Maybe we will get some answers."

Everyone nods, and Candace double clicks on "Journal Entry 316".

But they never expected to see this…


	6. JOURNAL ENTRY 316

JOURNAL ENTRY 316…

Dear Journal…

After the countless hours of research, and years of loneliness, I have finally found some answers to my problems. After taking that genetics scan, I thought my life was going to turn around. But little did I come to expect, it would only get worse.

I am, apparently, the genetic combination of two male parental units and two female parental units. To sum it up, I have two moms and two dads. This would not usually be a bad thing, but in this instance, it is. After tracking down one of my fathers, I thought I would finally have somewhere to call home. Jerry Flynn told me to just die and go straight to hell.

What kind of Father tells that to his son! And after a little while, I found one of my mothers. Well, here gravesite anyway. R.I.P. Petunia Fletcher, and please don't hate me mom, although you probably would, with my luck.

I have located my last two parents, and they appear to be married. I even have two brothers and a sister! But what if they reject me too. I don't know if I can handle another rejection. I've never had a home, and it is about time for me to use my last resort.

I have invented a sedative that, once taken, will knock me out, and almost completely erase my memory. My intent is to knock on mom and dads door, and to fall unconscious right then and there.

That's about it. I have left a note to family in this device. I really need you to read it, since you are probably reading this now. I hope you are, or else my plan has totally failed. Please help me…

END OF ENTRY


	7. Begining of the News

The entire family was confused by the contents of the journal entry. After minutes of silence, Candace decides to speak up.

"Is... anyone else confused?" asks Candace, who is obviously very confused.

"How is that even possible?" asks Phineas, who is just as confused as Candace.

"I can't imagine what it would be like, growing up with no family." Comments Ferb, who is confused, just not showing it.

Linda and Lawrence say nothing, but walk into the kitchen to talk.

"I wonder what they are talking about in there." Phineas says in a curious tone. Suddenly, he turns around and walks over to D.J.'s body. After a few minutes of checking his pulse, breathing, and other vitals, he turns to his two siblings.

"He seems to be alive, just unconscious." Concludes phineas, as his voice breaks the silence.

"Phineas, don't you find it a little coincidental that he has found a family that has a married mom and dad, two boys, and one girl?" asks Candace. Both boys could tell she was implying something. And they could tell what she was implying.

"You think that D.J. is our brother!" Shouts Phineas in a very load, surprised voice.

"Mom and Dad sure seem to think so," replies Candace, "why would they be so stoic after reading that entry?"

"But that is impossible," Ferb adds in his usual British accent, "how would that happen?"

"I don't know, but Ferb," Candace asks in the softest voice she could, "what was your real mom's name?"

Ferb goes silent, easily understanding the point of his half-sisters question. Then Lawrence and Linda both walk back into the room, with one of those, "I have got some important news", looks on their faces.

"Before we tell you what we were going to tell you," starts Linda, "Lets read the note to family on the computer".

Everyone forgot about it, but were soon back at the computer, starting to click on the note.

And it was non the less confuseing…


	8. NOTE TO FAMILY

NOTE TO FAMILY…

Dear family…

My name is Dylan Jacob Flynn Fletcher. You guys have probably read the journal entry, but if you haven't, please read it. It will make this entry a whole less confusing.

I really want to apologize for any inconvenience caused by my stunt, but I thought it was necessary. A bio-logical test will confirm that Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Jerry Flynn, Petunia Fletcher, and Lawrence Fletcher, are my parents. I know this might be a shock, but you can begon with all this confusion in one of two ways.

The sedative I took will completely destroy my memory, but it makes me totally reprogrammable. You can give me a new name, tell me I'm adopted, or an orphan, and send me on my way. You guys probably don't want me… nobody does.

If you do decide to keep me, I have two requests. Request number 1 is that you don't show or talk about any of this with me. Its better that the past stays dead…

And request number two is that you treat me like a normal part of the family, I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and I bid you farewell. I will only wake from my self induced sleep if I hear the codename: Drew Galloway. My fate is now up to you…

END OF NOTE…


	9. True New Beginings

"So…mom…dad…"Phineas starts, in a small little kid's voice. Even though he and Ferb were fourteen, he was still a kid at heart. "Can… can we keep him?" he finishes in an exited voice. Linda flashes him a stern look, and he settles down.

"He's not a pet!" Yells Linda as load as she could. She softened her voice and added, "Yes, we are keeping him." Everyone besides Linda and Lawrence were deeply shocked yet filled with joy.

"Yea, we've got another brother, we've got another brother" Phineas sings in a very exited voice. He hasn't been this happy since he found out Ferb was going to be his brother. Ferbs smiles at phineas, while his naive younger brother was dancing with joy. He didn't know what to think about a new brother, if it was a plus, or a minus, but one thing he knew was it was going to be a unique experience.

"He's sharing your guy's room," added Lawrence, who seemed to happy about this whole ordeal himself, "Go wake him up and get ready for dinner."

Phineas walked over to D.J., to wake him up, but a few questions were still buzzing around in his head. Who's this "evil" Drew Galloway that he was talking about, and why did he have little resemblance to them?

{I'll find out someday, but let's take it one step at a time} phineas thinks to himself as he slowly says the words that would awaken his new brother. The words that were shrouded in mystery. The words that signified a new beginning…

Drew Galloway…


End file.
